Drama Class
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Mike and Sulley both end up in the same class and have to learn to deal with one another and put their differences aside. Warning: contains spoilers for Monster's University. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off a deleted scene I saw on YouTube called Drama class. I thought it would be fun to write and I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mike was waiting patiently (or not so patiently) in the registrar department of Monster's University. He had to take another class because since he got kicked out of the scaring program, all the other classes had already been filled.

"You really waited until the last second, didn't you pumpkin?" The lady behind the computer said all cheerily to Mike, who just had a bored expression on his face. He hadn't been in the greatest of moods lately. "But don't worry I will find you a class!" she added quickly.

"I found one!" she said with a big smile on her face, and handed Mike the details of his new class. Mike took the sheet of paper and walked out of the registrar, glad to be out in the open.

But he quickly changed his thoughts when he walked past the Scare School... Mike still found it hard to realise that he would never be a scarer, but he couldn't make _scream cans _for a living! That wasn't a real job!

Mike's bad mood set a toll on him as he finally found the classroom with the numbers 222 engraved on the front. He looked up, only to find the 'star player' James P. Sullivan standing outside _his _new class.

"Same class?" asked Mike, not looking too pleased at all. James didn't say anything. "Just keeps getting better."

Mike and James both went to open the door at the same time. "Move!" Mike shouted, annoyed.

"No you move!" James retorted. Their corruption of the class startled the students and the teacher as they burst through the door, pushing and shoving each other at the same time.

"Welcome! I'm Professor Foster and this is Theatre 101. We were just discussing this year's midterm performance!" said Professor Foster, as she handed both Mike and James a copy of a play script.

"Performance?" James P. Sullivan asked, taking the copy from his new teacher.

"Hearing Screams: A play in six acts," Mike read aloud.

"You'll all have the opportunity to bear your souls for the whole school to see!" she said excitedly, her many arms flying out.

"Uh huh, sounds fun. Ah, here's the thing - the Scare Games are coming up and I really need to prep, so why don't I take this masterpiece home, read it on my own time? I'll be out of your hands." Mike said.

"A play mustn't simply be read, it must be _PERFORMED_!" she said exuberantly.

"_Ri-ght_. Oh, how about I go _act _like I'm prepping for the Scare Games?" said Mike.

"How about you _fail_ out of school completely? The midterm counts for 60% of your grade now sit down," she said.

Mike gave an uneasy laugh and walked over to one of the only spare seats in the classroom.

"And what can I do for you?" Professor Foster asked, raising an eyebrow at James.

James got a pained look on his face. "Uh, theatre, yeah," he said lamely, and shuffled over to where Mike sat, sadly realising that that was the only other seat available.

"Oh no," giggled a couple of students as James walked past. "_Please_."

"Do you have to sit right next to me?" Mike muttered through gritted teeth.

"It's the only seat left," growled James.

"Oh great, an hour of my life I'm never getting back!" Mike groaned and placed his chin in his hands.

A student in front overheard this, and she turned around: "An _hour_? This is a _three hour class_." She stated.

"Let's all close our eyes and find our centre," said Professor Foster, keen to start the class.

Mike and James couldn't help but groan.

"Now, look at your shadow and ask: Who are you, and what do you want more than anything in the world?"

As Professor Foster spoke, Mike couldn't help but look out the window. That was when a poster for the Greek Scare Games caught his eye.

Mike sighed. This was _clearly _going to be a long class.

* * *

"Let's all start with a few breathing exercises to get ourselves settled," Professor Foster said in their next Drama class. "In through your nose, out through your mouth. If you don't have a nose, breath in through your ears..."

Mike couldn't be bothered paying attention to Professor Foster today. He looked over to where James was, on the opposite side of the classroom (thankfully) reading a book. Wait. Mike stopped. Was the great James. P Sullivan actually _reading a book_? Mike _had _to see it for himself. He got up and marched over to him.

"Hey James!" said a couple of girls as they passed him.

"Oh hi!" James said, startled, moving the book to one side.

"What are you reading?" the little green monster appeared from nowhere.

"Nothing! None of your business!"

"Improvisation: What is it? Spontaneous theatre!" Professor Foster said.

"What is it? Let me see it!" Mike jumped helplessly in the air as James lifted the book high out of Wazowski's reach.

"No!"

"Get your paws off that book!"

"...We need two volunteers," said Professor Foster. "Great!" she spotted Mike and James arguing. "You two!"

Instantly, Mike and James stopped: "Huh?" James said.

One minute later, both Mike and James were up on the stage in front of their entire drama class.

"Let's start the improve. We need a character for Michael!" Professor Foster said, asking her other students.

"Uh how about I'm a dragon, or a giant mollusk, or I'm a -"

"A flower!" a boy monster called out.

"A flower! Perfect. And now a character for James!"

"I-uh-I don't really..." James started to say.

"A bunny!" a monster girl called out. "A big cuddly bunny."

"Very good Claire! James, you are a bunny. Michael, be a flower: sway in the breeze, show us your beautiful petals."

Mike began swaying awkwardly.

"James, be a bunny. Hop around, sniff the flower!" Professor Foster explained.

Mike looked up at Professor Foster's words and glared at James.

"And now, an emotion!" the students could tell Professor Foster was getting excited.

"_Looove_..." A young hippie-like male monster spoke out.

"James! You love the flower, express your love!" Professor Foster said.

"I love you flower." James said through gritted teeth.

"Michael - respond." Professor Foster commanded in a whisper.

"Well, I don't love _you_, Bunny. Because I don't think you're ready for the Scare Games, I mean the _bunny games_."

"Well, you're a _dumb _flower, because this bunny-"

"Then why was the bunny reading a basic textbook on carrot selection?" Mike retorted.

"Who cares flower?" James growled.

"This is getting weird..." Claire, the girl who suggested James' character said to her friend.

"This flower is not gonna get dragged down because some bunny didn't know basic hopping theory." Mike said.

Suddenly, James stopped acting like a bunny. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"I'm _saying_, if you don't know that stuff - just _admit it_ - the flower could teach you a lot of things!" Mike yelled, he too stopped acting like a flower.

"Don't forget to hop!" Professor Foster said.

"I don't need your help!" James yelled.

"Obviously, _you do_!" Mike yelled just as loud.

"I don't need anyone!" James shouted. He stormed past Mike and left the classroom slamming the door with a _bang_, leaving Mike more confused and conflicted than ever.

"And scene." Professor Foster said cheerily.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love reviews! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Play**

It was finally the opening night of their play, Hearing Screams. They had worked on it all semester. Their OK brothers were sitting in the front row - eagerly waiting for the play to start.

Suddenly, the curtains opened to reveal Professor Foster standing in the centre of the stage. "Welcome to Theatre 101's performance of Hearing Screams, a history of scream energy. Enjoy!" she said, bowed, and quickly walked off the stage.

The lights then went out and one small monster stood on stage and began the play: "In the beginning... We knew nothing of the human world, we were alone under the dark dark cover of ignorance."

Another monster appeared: "Where am I?"

And another: "Who am I?"

In the audience, Don whispered to Squishy, "Squishy, when do the fellas come on?"

"Uh, any minute!" Squishy replied, checking the program they had been given.

Behind the stage, Professor Foster was trying to organize everyone into their correct positions for the next scene change. "I need all humans and natural disasters ready in five! Wardrobe get ready for the second change. No, no no! We need nine pairs of size seven shoes, not seven pairs of nine!"

Mike was sitting on the floor next to her, painting a sign he had left until the last minute.

"Michael! I needed that sign yesterday!" called Professor Foster as she hurried away to find the rest of her drama class.

"I'm acting, I'm making signs, how about I run the lights too?" he asked and rolled his eye. Just as he was about to go back to his painting, Mike looked up to see James sitting on a stool on the other side of the room, muttering to himself.

"Okay I think I got this..." James said. "If enough fear is produced in the human world, that energy can power a door in the monster world... If enough fear is produced in the human world, that energy can power a door int the-"

"Mr. Sullivan! Are you still practicing your lines? This performance counts for 60% of your grade!" Professor Foster caught James.

Mike couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I know, I know, I've got it." James said reassuringly. Professor Foster walked away at his words, and a couple of other students passed.

Laughing, one monster said, "good luck."

"Everyone to the stage!" Professor Foster cried. Mike stopped drawing, and got an idea in his head. While James left his script behind as he went on stage, Mike quickly grabbed it and began to write.

On stage, everything was set up for the final scene. Every monster was in its position, the lights came on and showed two sides: The Human World on the left and The Monster World on the right.

"Behold, an earthquake, a fire, a lightning storm and a collective scream rings out from the human world! And then, something amazing happened in the monster world..."

A huge wooden door with a lightbulb on the top lit up when the humans screamed. "Where is that power coming from?" one monster asked.

Mike, who was next to James, nudged him. "Uh, it-it is coming from uh, the human world."

"Stop it Jeremiah! No one believes your crazy theories! They're calling you a lunatic! A lunatic I tell you!" Mike said overly-dramatic.

"He's clearly a simpleton," said a monster.

It was James' turn to speak. "Uh... uh...I, uh... um," he stammered, desperate to remember his lines.

"He's clearly a simpleton!" the other monster said again.

"Clearly," muttered another. They both laughed.

"Uh..." James tried again. He started at the audience blankly, who stared back, confused and whispering to one another.

The silence was too much.

"Ahem," Mike coughed to get the bigger monster's attention. He then closed his eye, which had words written on top of his eyelid and pointed. James looked a bit closer, and saw it was his lines written.

"I believe that if enough fear is produced in the human world, that energy can leak into our world and power a door! I call it, the scream transfer effect! That is my hypothesis, and I will prove it so!" James said.

Instantly, the door in the monster world lit up and opened, to reveal a 'human' child.

"Why, look! It is true! The door was activated with scream energy from the human world!" Mike said his lines, but he wasn't done yet. "To think, we all judged him so harshly.." he moved over to where the other monster was, the one who had laughed when James couldn't remember his lines.

"What fools we were! Small headed, arrogant fools! What obnoxious, self righteous jerks we were! We should be ashamed to show our ugly faces ever again." Mike dumped a bucket of water that was onstage on top of the other monster's head.

The audience, including their OK frat members and James, began to laugh.

"And that is the history of scream power!" Mike finished the play, and the audience stood up to applaud. Everybody back stage cheered, including Professor Foster.

"Bravo! That was brilliant! Wonderful improvisation!" she said.

Both Mike and James bowed as the audience continued to applaud. James caught Mike's eye, "thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Review please? I know I should have posted this up sooner but I just haven't been in the mood to write a lot lately... even though Monster's University/Inc. is my favourite all time disney film I just haven't been motivated enough to write this chapter so sorry again for keeping you waiting, but anyway... **


End file.
